


Biology doesn't matter

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “What did you say?” - he asked as he prepared their drinks“The truth. That biology doesn't matter. That his dad, the man he raised him, will always be his dad, no matter who this other bloke is. Just like he'll always be a dad to me.”Or...This is what happened after Aaron and Paddy had that chat about how biology doesn't matter





	Biology doesn't matter

“Are you okay?” - asked Robert as he came down the stairs. Aaron sat on the sofa, staring into space.

 

“What? Yeah.... yeah I'm fine.” - he smiled shaking his head before he made some room for Robert to sit next to him.

 

“So.... how's your mum?” - he asked since he knew that Aaron went over a couple of hours before.

 

“She's good. It's Paddy I'm worried about. Well not ' _worried'_ worried, but you know.”

 

“What happened?” - asked Robert - “I go and make a brew. You can tell me in the meantime.” - he said already standing up.

 

“It's just... he found out that... his dad ...is not his dad.” - said Aaron as he took a seat in the kitchen.

 

“What?” - chuckled Robert.

 

“His mom had an affair with this bloke and... well there was a letter, and the dates... it suggests that...”

 

“Oh god.” - muttered Robert.

 

“Exactly. And it's obviously bothering him. So...after me mum told me, I went to have a chat with him.”

 

“And? Did it help?”

 

“I think.” - he said, but from his tone he may as well asked.

 

“What did you say?” - he asked as he prepared their drinks

 

“The truth. That biology doesn't matter. That his dad, the man he raised him, will always be his dad, no matter who this other bloke is. Just like he'll always be a dad to me.”

 

Robert didn't say a word, just stepped closer to where Aaron was sitting on a chair and gave a kiss on his head, while he stroked his back. - “It got me thinking.” - he continued. Robert just raised an eyebrow as he handed the mug to him.

 

“What about?”

 

“Well, not like I haven't thought of it before, or we haven't discussed it before... but this biology doesn't matter thing, it applies for Seb too, you know. I mean.... I see myself as a dad to him... and …”

 

“You are his dad.” - interrupted Robert. - “Of course you are.” - he smiled before he took a sip.

 

“I know, it's just... I don't know. Still overwhelming a bit I guess.”

 

“To have a kid?”

 

“Yeah. I mean..... I never thought that one day I'll have this.” - he said looking at Robert. Robert reached out his hand across the table, and Aaron took it.

 

“Yeah I know. We have a kid. If someone told me four years ago that I'd be married to a Dingle...” - he laughed.

 

“Oi, I could say the same.... Sugden.” - answered Aaron laughing as well. - “But yeah. You know years ago, people told me that I'm gonna settle down one day. That I'll be married, have kids, be happy. And I pretty much laughed in their faces.”

 

“Make sense.” - said Robert like he was giving this much thought – “I mean it's still better than you punching them.”

 

“Shut up.” - smiled Aaron shoving his hand away.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“What?”

 

“To know that they were right.”

 

“Weird.” - sighed Aaron. - “I mean it sounds surreal, right? You and me.... as a family.”

 

“It sounds perfect to me.”

 

“I don't mean it like that... it's just. There were times when all of this....” - he said glancing around their home – “...it was all a dream, in me head.”

 

“So you used to dream about me?” - smirked Robert.

 

“That is all you took away from this?” - he laughed.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“No, I know what you mean. I meant it Aaron. When I said you changed my life. I meant every word.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So... do you want to finally post one of those pictures we took yesterday?”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“You said you will. Come on, you're so cute with him.” - nudged Robert as he placed his phone in front of Aaron.

 

“Then, you pick one.” - replied Aaron, but he still got closer to him, to take a proper look at the photos.

 

“This.” - said Robert with a wide smile. Aaron looked at the picture. It was him and Seb. The little boy was standing on his tiny feet, in the middle of the park. Aaron kneeling behind him, with both of his hands safely around Seb. They're smiling at the camera. Robert remembered the moment before he took it. Aaron whispered _'smile at daddy Seb'_ and as soon as he started giggling Robert snapped the photo, just in the right moment.

Aaron was right, biology didn't matter. Certainly not in their family. Aaron was Seb's dad, and in moments like this – like on the picture – it was more than obvious that despite DNA or biology Seb was Aaron's boy, just as much as Robert's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
